Crimson Hollow
Grim Tales: Crimson Hollow is the eleventh installment in the Grim Tales series by Elephant Games. Anna’s got a new case. She is on the way to save the missing girls and possibly her newfound relative from a mysterious guy named Dorian Black. But this task may not be as simple as it seems. __TOC__ Plot Rosette Darkwood, the headmistress of Darkwood Manor School for Girls, comes to Anna's detective agency. She claims her students were last seen visiting a man named Dorian Black before they disappeared. Anna goes to Dorian's mansion, Crimson Hollow, and asks him about the latest missing girl, Stacy Gray. Dorian offers to help her but later locks her up in the dungeon. Richard's ghost appears; it turns out that he's still in around to help her. Anna escapes the room and finds Stacy. She is to marry Dorian and doesn't believe Anna. Anna manages to convince Stacy to leave the mansion with her. Their attempt fails since the place is protected by Dorian's magic. In order to escape, they has to fight Dorian. Anna defeats him but it's Stacy who stabs him and shackles Anna before running away. With Richard's help, Anna breaks free and saves Dorian. He apologizes for hurting her, thinking she was there to kill him like his brides before Stacy. Agreed to help him, they follow Stacy and meet Rosette, who sent those missing girls and Stacy to be Dorian Black's bride and kill him. Dorian tries to stop them but his magic doesn't work because Stacy has poisoned the heart of the mansion. Anna successfully restores the heart and Dorian defeats Rosette's puppet, but not before she explodes the room to slow them down. While waiting for the stairs to rebuild itself, Anna goes to Rosette's past and finds out Rosette's plans. Dorian panics and goes after Rosette but he's too late. Rosette already sets fire on his magical portrait. Dorian is about to die, but luckily Anna manages to save him by restoring his portrait. Anna and Dorian follows Rosette to the dungeon where she plans to resurrect her ancestor by sacrificing Stacy. Since they couldn't get to them, Richard tells Anna to go back to the past and find a way to activate the bridge mechanism. Anna goes back to the day Alistair Black, Dorian's ancestor created the dungeon and finds the bridge key. Dorian helps Stacy just in time before Rosette kills her. Without Stacy, Rosette sacrifices herself to summon her ancestor, changing her to a spider-like creature. Anna, Dorian and Stacy (who's out of Rosette's control) fight Rosette and defeat her. When the fight is over, Stacy thanks Anna while Dorian invites them for dinner. Bonus Chapter Dorian is about to propose to Anna when Rosette's living puppet appears and captures them. Stacy tries to help them but fails. Richard suggests that she needs to go to the past and find something to fight him. Doing a ritual, Stacy is able to go to the past where she finds a way to restore and enhance the magical mace. Richard later reveals that the tortured soul in the puppet is actually her father. Stacy successfully destroys Rosette's dark magic and frees his soul. The game ends with Anna and Dorian get married while Stacy takes on the Gray family business with Richard's help. Characters * Anna Gray: private detective who is hired to investigate the case of missing girls. * Dorian Black: the owner of Crimson Hollow. The missing girls are last seen visiting him. * Richard Gray: Anna's father whose spirit is still around to help his daughter. * Stacy Gray: Rosette's student, Dorian's bride and Anna's distant relative. * Rosette Darkwood: the headmistress of Darkwood Manor School for Girls...or so she says. * The Puppet (bonus chapter): Rosette's living puppet, later revealed to be Stacy's father. Trivia * Crimson Hollow was inspired by 2015 American Gothic romance horror film, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crimson_Peak Crimson Peak] and Oscar Wilde's novel, The Picture of Dorian Gray. * This is the first game Anna is seen as a young woman again after the incident in The Heir. * Richard once states that Stacy is only half-Gray but the real meaning is still unknown. * There're spelling errors in this game: Luisa was called Louise in a cutscene and Rosette was called Rosetta in task list. Category:Games